Studies of Biocompatability of Implant Surfaces My program anticipates beginning thesis research at the end of year two. To date, I am beginning to learn methods for my thesis research. Over the next year, I plan to define the thesis topic and methods and defend my thesis proposal. Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering with clinic specialization in Prosthetic Dentistry.